1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a steam cleaning device, more particularly to a handheld steam cleaning device in which water scales formed therein can be removed without the need to disassemble two housing walls thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional steam cleaning device is shown to include a housing 10 which has two complementary housing walls mating with each other to confine an accommodation chamber therein. A steam generating member 20 is received in the accommodation chamber, and has a heating tube 203 with a water inlet 201 that is in fluid communication with a tube 303 of a water supplying member 30. The water supplying member 30 further includes a reservoir 301, and a pump 302 which pumps water in the reservoir 301 to the water inlet 201. The heating tube 203 further has a steam outlet 202 in which steam is generated. A steam delivering member 40 has a passageway 405 with two ends 4012,4021, and includes a connecting portion 401 which is held in the accommodation chamber by an engaging portion 4011 that engages a positioning portion 101 of the housing 10, and a nozzle 402 which extends outwardly of the housing 10. The end 4012 is in fluid communication with the steam outlet 202 such that the steam can be directed out of the end 4021 for spraying and removal of dirt on a surface. A regulator 404 is secured to a receiving groove 403 defined between the connecting portion 401 and the nozzle 402. In assembly, after engagement of the connecting and positioning portions 401,101, a plurality of fasteners (not shown) are used to fasten the housing walls together.
Since the heating tube 203 and the passageway 405 must be cleaned to remove water scales formed thereon after long term use, the fasteners must be removed from the housing 10 to separate the housing walls from each other. Then, the steam delivering member 40 is detached from the accommodation chamber so that a brush (not shown) can reach the heating tube 203 and the passageway 405 for cleaning. Therefore, the cleaning operation is inconvenient to conduct.
The object of the present invention is to provide a steam cleaning device which permits removal of water scales formed therein without the need to disassemble a housing thereof.
According to this invention, the steam cleaning device includes a housing which has front and rear portions opposite to each other in a lengthwise direction, and an intermediate portion interposed therebetween. The housing confines an accommodation chamber which extends through the front, intermediate and rear portions. The front portion has a surrounding abutment wall which extends in a transverse direction relative to the lengthwise direction and which defines an opening that is communicated with the accommodation chamber. A steam generating member is disposed in the accommodation chamber at the rear portion, and includes a first inner tubular wall which extends in the lengthwise direction. The first inner tubular wall confines a duct, and includes a post-heating zone segment proximate to the intermediate portion. A conduit is disposed in the lengthwise direction, and includes a second inner tubular wall which confines a passageway. The conduit includes a proximate end which engages the post-heating zone segment such that the passageway is aligned and is in fluid communication with the duct, and a distal end which is disposed in the accommodation chamber at the intermediate portion. A steam delivering head has a channel which extends therethrough in the lengthwise direction, and includes an insert end which is insertable into the passageway and which is in sealing contact with the second inner tubular wall while bringing the channel into alignment and fluid communication with the passageway, a barrel body which extends from the insert end and outwardly and forwardly of the distal end to terminate at a surrounding edge wall, and a barrier wall which extends from the surrounding edge wall in the transverse direction to cooperate with the barrel body to form a shoulder wall. When the insert end is inserted into the passageway, the shoulder wall abuts against the surrounding abutment wall, thereby guarding against further movement of the insert end in the lengthwise direction. A tightening member is disposed to bring the shoulder wall in the lengthwise direction to abut firmly against the surrounding abutment wall.